Achievements (BOP 3.0.0
These are the achievements for BOP in 1.8+ (BOP version number 3.0.0 and above) As of 17/07/2016, there has been no change to achievements in BOP 4.0.0 (Minecraft 1.9), so it is the same as BOP 3.0.0. As of Minecraft 1.12, achievements are removed and replaced with advancements. There are also BOP advancements Flower Child Find a flower! Pick a Biomes O' Plenty flower. Berry Good Pick a berry from a berry bush Destroy or right click a berry bush to get the berry. Totally Coral! Dive deep for some coral Find coral in a Coral Reef biome. Can also be achieved by finding and harvesting algae. Life finds a way Find a miner's delight flower deep within a cave Find and harvest a miner's delight. Getting a Downgrade Build a...muddy pickaxe...? Craft a pickaxe using two sticks and three balls of mud. Rather Thorny Collect a prickly thorn! Use shears to harvest a thorn bush. Trippin' Ingest some magical shroom powder Use a crafting table to make shroom powder from toadstools. Honeycomb's Big Steal a filled honeycomb from a Nether Wasp Hive Find a Hive in the nether and destroy a Filled Honeycomb Block. Pick Your Poison Extract poison from a Poison Ivy plant Craft poison using a poison ivy plant and an empty bottle. Flaxen Fun Craft flax plants into flax string Fill the crafting table with flax plants to make string. Your Powers Combined Combine all 8 biome-specific gems together Combine amber, emerald, topaz, ruby, peridot,Sapphire, malachite, and tanzanite with a crafting table to make a Terrestrial Artifact. Don't Breathe This Kill a pixie and harvest its magical dust Find a Pixie in a Mystic Grove biome and kill it. Godsend Rescue a wilted lily flower Find and collect a Wilted Lily. Search Party Use the biome finder to locate a biome Craft a biome finder and use Biome Essence to find a biome. Stalk Market Harvest a turnip Use turnip seeds from Koru plants to grow and harvest a turnip. I am Become Death Acquire a deadly Deathbloom Find a Deathbloom in the Ominous Woods biome. Far Out... Mine a Celestial Crystal in the End Find a Celestial Crystal in the End and break it to collect the shards. Soul Searching Reclaim a lost Soul Collect a Soul. Special Achievements These are the rare achievements with spikey borders for their boxes in the achievement gui. True Swordsman Upgrade to an amethyst sword Find Amethyst in the End and combine it with an iron ingot to make a sword Yggdrasil Plant a Sacred Oak sapling Find a Sacred Oak sapling in a Sacred Springs biome or loot chest. The Wanderer Truly discover all biomes Find all Biomes O' Plenty Biomes. Nectar of the Gods Sugar, water, honey, berries, roots, kelp, ichor, pixie dust, and celestial crystals! Combine all elements on a crafting table to create ambrosia. Gone Home Travel to the origin point with an Enderporter Use an Enderporter to go back to the original spawn point. Trivia *Many of these achievements returned from older BOP versions *The "Totally Coral!" achievement name could be a reference to a saying in a Spongebob Episode. *The "Life finds a way" achievement name is a reference to jurassic park.